Dynamic Duos
by sassywinchester
Summary: Blaine Anderson was a Badass; Kurt Hummel was a Flirt. And they're best friends. AU Sorta Badboy!Blaine&Skank!Kurt. Leaving Reviews make Saskia Happy :3
1. Meet the Duo

A/N: I'm not too sure on this; Leave a comment? Reviews make me happy :3 . Not 25 Words. UnExplainable?

* * *

Blaine Anderson couldn't think of a way to describe himself. His thick rimmed glasses that perched on the end of his nose ever so gently that it made a cascade of shadow that fluttered over his ever so flawless skin. The black mess of curls that sat upon his head was trimmed shorter on the side creating the slightest edge of a Mohawk but still revealing the madness that emitted from his skull. His body was tanned and toned, these tight t-shirts he liked to wear revealing the slight bumbs as ridges that mapped across his abdomen. He was short; not midget but slightly smaller than your average male. Blaine Anderson was gorgeous. But Blaine Anderson was also un-noticeable compared to his best friend.

Kurt Hummel was tall and lean and the clear muscles that peaked out from his shirt defining his stomach was the slightest six-pack that made rivers of shadows slither along his abdomen. His skin was snow white and as flawless as a fresh piece of paper, the smallest hint of freckles swarming around his t-zone. And then his cheshunt brown hair that always sat so carefully on his head with no sign of hairspray yet it never lost hits height. His fashion sense was impeccable, designer clothes mixed with sale finds creating the pure genius that was Kurt Hummel.

Whenever said two walked through the hallways people stopped dead; it was hard not to stare, compared to the bleak naive children that currently inhabited the halls of McKinley this pair were role models and sex course everyone knew the pair were gay but still; One could never be sure if they wanted to be them; or be in them.

But this duo was also well known for their misbehavior. Blaine Anderson loved to create trouble; whether it was whipping out his lighter and a 12 pack and lighting a few or just generally being an ass to people. And Kurt Hummel loved to flirt; the batting eyelashes and the softest of touches upon your thigh rising to that little dent leading into your crotch. Yes, Kurt Hummel loved to tease. But none of the teachers could say a word; their levels were impeccable A's and A*'s conquered their reports in every subject.

There was also one thing no one knew about Blaine Anderson though.

**He was completely and utterly hopelessly in love with Kurt Hummel.**

One would say, well why don't they just date? As if its that simple, Blaine was proud so proud that he would never admit his feelings to anyone even his best friend. Their Friendship had first bloomed the early years of Junior High. The hassle of changing schools and being faced with older people seemed to bring these to kids together; and the fact they both attended detentions on Fridays. They just seemed to click; one second acquaintances next best friends forever. And now they were Juniors in high school; popular and notorious

And that's where our story starts...


	2. Blaine the Hero

A/N : I'm not planning on having like a day to upload; might just upload whenever, unless you guys prefer the latter. :3 Dont have a beta-check; Volunteers?

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me" Kurt muttered as he walked into homeroom dropping his bag down and sliding into the seat beside Blaine. He dropped his head onto the table and emitted a loud sigh.

"Uh oh, Whats crawled up your ass?" Blaine questioned, an awkwardly triangular shaped eyebrow poised. He turned in his chair; always giving his full attention.

"Rachel fucking Berry; that's who." Kurt hissed placing his chin on his arms and turning to face Blaine rolling his eyes in an almost complete circle

Blaine snickered "Thought you weren't into girls; well, that's what you told me" Blaine joked winking, trying to cheer him up. Kurt looked unimpressed and scowled. "I'm only joking babe, c'mon tell me what happened?"

"Shes dating Finn, how is that even logical for starters? I proffered it when he was dating Quinn. Sure she was a bitch and all but she wasn't CONSTANTLY round controlling my brother. She think she can just walk in and start telling him what to say and do. He's not a puppet" Kurt exclaimed clenching is jaw. Another thing to take into account; Finn Hudson was Kurt's brother, no one messes with either of them, cause they have each others back.

"Finn!? Really? Well that was un expected..." Blaine muttered looking back to Kurt who looked ready to stab a bitch. "Hey, Hey calm down." He placed his hand on Kurt's thigh and squeezed gently before sitting up straight "I would say have a few civil words, but Kurt Hummel, Civil?" Blaine gave a side glance to Kurt who smirked and mock gasped.

"Never" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear nipping slightly and pulling back with a proud look. And sure enough there sat Noah Puckerman awkwardly shifting his trousers and looking away from Kurt's seductive face. "Jesus Kurt" Blaine Laughed "You're gonna turn him gay"

"Now Blainey we discussed this; that would NOT be a bad thing" Kurt winked his usual Flirty manner back. Blaine sometimes pondered on how he got lucky enough to get Kurt, and he also wondered if Kurt thought the same. In Junior high Blaine had promised to always be there for Kurt no matter what. That was proven later on the same day.

"Karofsky, get out my way." could be heard echoing through the hallways the hustle and bustle slowing and stopping to watch. The beefy quarterback cringed and said "you think you can just flaunt yourself like that at me? Who do You think you are?"

Kurt merely sighed and tried to step past but a big beefy hand clamped onto his forearm preventing any movement, Kurt glared at Karofsky and tried to rip his arm away. " .Me." Kurt snarled through clenched teeth.

"Wheres your little bitch, huh? He not rushing to the rescue to save you? What a shame..." Karofsky thick wet lips muttered against Kurt's ear making him flinch away; Was He oblivious to the staring crowd?

"What the fuck is going on!?" everyone turned to see the one and only Blaine Anderson standing at the other end of the hallway looking pissed and red." My knight in shining Armour" Kurt joked Winking at Blaine and He walked toward the pair as the crowd parted like the red sea; "fuck off" He said to the watching crowd who skittered away; leaving Kurt, Blaine and_ Karofsky_.

Blaine's eyes flickered from Karofsky with anger to Kurt with concern. "Remove yourself" He ground out blowing himself up and clenching his fists at his sides. When Karofsky didn't give sudden moved only widened his eyes and cocked his head Blaine growled "Now" making Karofsky jump back like Kurt was on fire.

The sudden movement made Kurt get thrown back and he skidded across the floor; which only made Blaine more angry. "The fucks your problem!?" Blaine questioned cornering Karofsky. Despite the obvious size difference Karofsky cowered, muttering "I don't like his stupid gay ass" This time Blaine's eyes flickered with pure anger and he shoved Karofsky back making him whack his head on the wall and then launched his fists right at his nose. The echoing crack gave Blaine a successful smirk "HOW'D YOU LIKE MY GAY ASS!?" He shouted as Karofsky cluttered off muttering curses.

Blaine turned his eyes to Kurt who was still sitting on the floor his face turning red. Blaine rushed over getting down on his knees and brushing a stray hair away "Babe; C'mon lets go home" Blaine helped Kurt up and slithered an arm around his waist and helping him to his truck. "I'm Fine Blaine-" Kurt stopped at the sharp look Blaine Gave him "Kay..." He mutterted

"I can Drive- No of course not" He said rolling his eyes and Blaine's protective manner. "But your bike..." Kurt said as Blaine buckled him in. Blaine chuckled "You'll just have to give me a lift tomorrow" He winked and shut the door heading to the drivers side. The ride to the Hudmels was quiet; Blaine wanted Kurt to calm down before trying to ask him questions, You see, Kurt had this temper that was like setting Satan on any living thing; and it was also unbelievably hot. And Blaine could just not ... Think like that- well right now anyway.

When they got in side Kurt threw his bag down making a table rattle and pictures tipped over but stayed in the close proximity to the edge. "God Fucking Dammit. That fucking troll. And in front of everyone" Kurt continued to shout as he stormed upstairs to his room and threw himself down on his bed.

Blaine lent against the doorway and watched as Kurt continued to ramble with his back against the bed sheets and his legs dropping over the edge. Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled softly "Thanks for looking out for me; as always" He said sitting up and taking off the black boots he had on. He patted the other side of the bed, giving Blaine a puppy dog look.

Blaine sat down and scootched to the head of the bed Kurt crawled up as well and laid his head on Blaine's chest and curled himself around his legs. With a contempt sigh Kurt closed his eyes and started to hum Blaine's fingers running through his hair. "its what i'm here for. To protect you" Blaine whispered.

Then its suddenly felt all too sappy and Blaine clenched up stopping his hands and opting to just hold him instead. _**Blaine needed to watch himself.**_


	3. Scandalous

A/N: Yes, I watch QAF and it influences my feelings. Enjoy :3

* * *

Blaine's back was cool against the brick wall as he lent against it; the lingering stench of nicotine and tobacco was swarming around him in a cloud as he hunched his shoulders over and pressed his chin down to his chest.

"You should really quit that ya know? Its not good for your health" Blaine glanced up at Kurt who was spluttering dramatically and swashing his hand through the smoke. Blaine chuckled and stubbed the cigarette out on the wall.

"How else do you reckon i get my sultry voice from?" Blaine growled darkly pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips and walking off. Blaine only kissed Kurt like that when he wanted him to shut up or he was upset.

"Whats wrong?" Kurt asked stopping Blaine with a slight touch to the elbow. Blaine sighed "It's nothing Kurt; Just Cooper again" Kurt nodded and enterted the school with Blaine at his side. Talking about Blaine's brother was never a fun thing to do; if Blaine wanted to talk about it, he would

Kurt enjoyed the mixture of longing stares and terrified glances as he and Blaine walked through the crowds, pressing themselves against their lockers. Blaine Enjoyed it too, the over whelming power thrill he got from being loved and feared by the entire student body.

When they arrived in maths they settled in the back next to each other; as per usual. "I know what we can do tonight" Kurt exclaimed excitedly that mischievous glint forming in his icy blue eyes. Blaine hmmed cocking his head to the side a smirk growing across his features.

" Ahhh, Scandals"

Blaine choice of attire for a night out to a gay bar always managed to boggle Kurt, The tight black jeans that hung a little lower than normal so the tops of his pants could peak out. A tight tank top always with dark neutral colours. What seemed to be a bland set of clothing always made the best parts of Blaine stand out. Kurt on the other hand went for metallic silver jeans that clung ever so nicely to his crotch and backside and a see-through shirt that revealed every denture of his body.

Blaine walked up the steps to the Hudmels pulling his leather jacket tighter around him and pressing his finger to the coo metal of the buzzer. The door opened to reveal Burt Hummel wearing - an apron?

"Oh Blaine Hey, Kurt's just helping me out with dinner; Come inside he'll only be a minute" Burt stepped out of the way and welcomed Blaine in. Kurt popped his head round the corner face slightly flushed from the oven, "Hey i'll be ready in a minute" Blaine nodded and smirked as he heard Kurt scolding Burt again.

* * *

When they arrived everyone stopped and stared as they walked through the masses of topless boys moving around the floor. For a gay bar in Lima Ohio; there were PLENTY of decent men. Blaine and Kurt shared a glance and nodded; pressing their backs up against each other and slowly moving their hips to the music.

Blaine couldn't even describe the thrill he got when Kurt's hand slowly slid down his arm and intertwined their finger together, throwing his head back and resting it on Blaine's shoulder. The overwhelming heat was nothing compared to the thumpa thumpa of music shaking their hearts as they swung to the beat.

Blaine could honestly say he would've stayed like that forever; the niggling feeling of being watched urging him to just grab Kurt and kiss him senseless to tell him how he felt and that it was always Kurt and it would_ Always be Kurt_. But that wasn't how Blaine did it. He couldn't get past his pride; the voice whispering in his head_ 'He doesn't love you, who would love a Lima loser like you'_ . And then Kurt's getting ripped away by a gorgeous tall blond tanned man running his hands up and down his body and Kurt licks up his neck and all Blaine can do is stare as the walk off to the back room. That's all Blaine can ever do.

When Kurt finally steps back out he sees Blaine walking outside, Running over he can smell the familiar stench of smoke. "Hey, You ready to go?" Kurt says grinning at Blaine like a Cheshire cat, Blaine chuckled fondly and nodded getting the keys out from his jacket and making his way to Kurt's Jeep.

"You know; you never get some. You could have any boy in there and yet you don't want any." Kurt Hummed as he linked arms with Blaine, "OhOhOh, is there a special someone? Tell me!?" Kurt was suddenly bouncing up and down with excitement. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at Kurt _'Bitch please'_ plastered on his face "You know you can tell me if there is?" Kurt's voice lowering and eyes softening.

"I know Kurt" Blaine muttered pressing his lips to Kurt's and sighing as his eyes looked worriedly at him. "Lets get you home"


	4. Fucking stupid

A/N: I really want to carry on writing this but i have TOTAL Mind block on what should happen between out boys, if you guys have any prompts you want me to try, i'd be glad. Thanks :3 Love Saskia.

* * *

Mornings. Blaine hated them, the eerily quiet house that creaked and smelt of emptiness . It always gave him a cold flush whenever he stepped out of his room. He hadn't seen his parents in three months. Just little notes_ 'Business trip in new York; here's 100 dollars'_ or _'don't get arrested'_

Blaine huffed a laugh at the most recent one clipped to the front of the fridge_ 'Going to Detroit; you have a credit card.'_. No love Mom and Dad. Blunt. Maybe that's where Blaine got his lack of emotion from, he was scared if he loved someone openly like he used to love his parents, they'd treat him the same as his Mom and Dad.

Except from Kurt, Kurt always asked how Blaine was, if he was feeling OK. But Kurt wasn't **SUPPOSED** to feel that way, he had no promises to Blaine; it wasn't a contract for Kurt. Blaine's parents almost treated him like a parasite; sucking money away slightly, but being too lazy to fucking remove him, just ignore him instead.

Blaine left his house and zoomed through the streets; twisting through cars letting the wind rush through his hair as he increased the speed on his bike. He almost felt like he was floating sometimes the way the wind caught his ears and how some droplets of rain would pelt his skin like tiny swords that were slicing his tanned skin open and sometimes it felt like it almost hurt.

There was a parking spot right near the entrance that currently held Kurt's SUV, he had never actually said that he wanted that spot, but his classmates obviously decided he was worth it. Feeling so ultimately superior at school and feeling so terribly lonely at home were twp contrasting things that stung his heart, so he acted out, to try and suck out that little bit of compassion he always wanted;_ craved_.

" 'Sup Anderson" Puck shouted running to catch up with him as he began walking into the sacred halls of McKinley. Blaine rolled his eyes at the puppy-dog manner that recited within puck, "Alright Puckerman" Blaine replied back slapping his palm up against pucks, "I've got some stuff if you want it" Puck murmured into Blaine's ear looking around suspiciously. Blaine looked at Puck Curiously, he'd never done drugs; never even considered it.

_'Fuc_k it' Blaine thought and pulled Puck into the nearest toilet ignoring the sudden wave of raised eyebrows and shocked faces as he pushed through the crowd slowly. Puck looked a bit shocked as well. "So you want some?" He asked a slight smile spreading across his face. Blaine just looked at puck with a vacant expression and stuck out his hand. Puck grinned and placed a small plastic bag in his hand with a small cluster of pressed green leaves. Blaine lifted the bag with his thumb and forefinger and inspecting the contents.

"Tah Puckerman, Keep the change" Blaine shot over his shoulder as he threw back a twenty dollar bill and left the bathroom pocketing the bag and feeling for once; exited.

* * *

"Woah hold up" Kurt said to Blaine as he walked quickly out of the bathroom. Blaine turned to Kurt and cocked his head "Yes?..." Kurt eyes widened and he pressed his lips together, "God Blaine, you just pull Noah Puckerman into the boys bathroom and come out looking like you've won a fucking golden globe." Kurt hissed walking with Blaine towards history.

Blaine Started laughing, like hysterical laughing that his eyes started to tear up and he had to wipe them before looking back at Kurt and shaking his head emitting a sigh "1. Its not what you think, 2. Even if it was what you think i highly doubt I'd win a 'fucking golden globe' for it" Blaine held the door open for Kurt as they walked in and sat in their usual seats at the back.

"Well i don't know, you seem like you'd be very good" Kurt murmured into Blaine's ear and then letting out an adorable giggle. "Then what were you doing with the all elusive Noah in the boys bathroom?" Kurt asked turning to face Blaine looking interested. Typical Kurt always wanting to know what Blaine was up to, never bored of hearing what he has to say,

"Its nothing he just gave me some stuff..." Blaine muttered. Even though many students predicted Blaine was already doing drugs he didn't want to confirm any of the rumors, that really wasn't what he wanted to be known for. They didn't speak again for the rest of the lesson focusing on the lecture Mrs Williams was giving and watching the big balls of spit that launched themselves out of her mouth.

When the bell rang announcing next lesson Kurt grabbed Blaine's arms and tugged him through the hallway past the cafeteria and through the fire doors. Blaine looked completely confused, And then he just looked pissed as Kurt's perfectly manicured nails started digging into his forearm. "Fuck Kurt whats wrong with you!?" Blaine whispered violently.

"Whats wrong with me!?" Kurt let out a sarcastic laugh and glared at Blaine "you're the one doing something completely stupid. What the fucks gotten into you!?" Blaine looked stunned at Kurt's outburst, he never thought it actually be a problem. "Wow, Kurt i didn't know it bother you so much. I'm sorry you feel like that but its my life, its just a little dope, chill." Blaine said placing his hands on Kurt's hips and eyes softening.

"Yeah it will start as a little and then get more and more. I don't wanna lose you to some stupid drug, i-" Kurt looked down and swallowed "i cant lose you. You're the only one i actually have to call mine" Kurt's placed his hands over Blaine's.

Blaine swallowed;_ Your what Kurt, love of your life, your biggest crush , the guy you want to be with- _"My best friend." _or that._


	5. Tearful phonecalls

A/N: Thanks to a certain reader who gave me a good prompt you get two chapters in one day! More prompts or ideas would be gladly taken. Enjoy :3

* * *

When Blaine got home he didn't even bother to check if his mother was home or if his dad had left a voice mail; he knew there would be no trace of the them throughout the entire house. Sometimes it was hard to tell if anyone even lived here. The lack of family pictures and the emptiness of silly clutter or paintings from when Blaine was younger. The things he can clearly recall bringing home but never saw again after the uninterested _'Hmm'_ he would receive.

Blaine clenched his teeth as he dragged his hand along the polished staircase. He didn't see the point of having a cleaning lady, no one was ever home apart from him. No one would even care if the house had a light sheen of dust. Sometimes Blaine would lie in his bed on weekends and pull the covers over his head ,just letting time past, pretending he didn't exist. And pretending nothing matter aside staying inside the stuffy fort that hugged him like the arms of the parents that were never really there.

When he got to his room he took out the small bag containing that essential thing that set Kurt's teeth on edge but sent a wave of excitement through Blaine. Pulling open his dresser draw he took out a thin gold box. Inside was roll ups and tobacco, and so he made a joint. Running his tongue along the white paper, slightly brushing against the tobacco and weed making his tongue tingle with weird sensations. And then he lite it.

Everything was fuzzy and things started spinning, But everything was fucking hilarious as well. Blaine didn't understand any of it, but by the time he'd finished his second joint he was completely out of it. His cackling laughs echoing off of the empty house walls. He didn't remember picking up his phone or dialing Kurt but suddenly his silky voice was floating into his ear.

"Blaine? Whats up? Are you OK?" Kurt asked sleep evident in his voice, Blaine giggled and pocked his nose. "Oh my god, Blaine! Are you high!?" Kurt's voice shrieked. Blaine laughed again "I only have one shoe on." Blaine burst into hysterics as he realized he _did_ only have one shoe one, and his neon green socks were now staring him in the face,

There was a sigh on the other end "I'm coming over OK? Don't- Don't do anything more stupid then you ready have, and stay on the phone with me." There was a stern feel to Kurt's words as closets closing and keys jangling could be heard on the phone. "Yes sir" Blaine managed to wheeze out as he laughed more.

But then his laughs slowly merged into tears and his face was wet with the train tracks that were flowing easily as he gripped his hair. "Blaine? Are you OK? Did you hurt yourself?" Kurt questioned his voice sounding panicky. "I'm so alone Kurt." Blaine chocked out, his hands were starting to shake as tears racked through his body and the lump that formed in his throat so much he thought he was physically going to die.

"Babe- no, you're not alone. You've got me?" Kurt replied softly, he sounded close to tears to. Blaine shook his head despite the fact that Kurt couldn't see he continued to shake it and laughed bitterly "You're all I have but one day you wont want me. You'll realize what a mess i am and you'll leave. Or slowly -" A heart pulling sob emitted from Blaine and he curled up on the floor clutching the phone like a lifeline.

He could hear the front door open and then close and the fast step of footsteps and for a second Blaine thought it might be his parents. But then when warms hands wrapped around him and held him close he knew for sure, it could never be them; it would and could only ever be Kurt. "Shh honey, its OK" Kurt murmured into Blaine's ear as he rocked gently back and forth.

Blaine's sobs slowly stopped until he was just sniffling quietly. "Kurt, you're always here for me." Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt sitting in a black tank top and jogging bottoms with a too big jumper hung over his shoulders. "I always will be here for you." Kurt whispered running a hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine nodded rubbing at his blotchy face and giggling slightly. "everything's fuzzy Kurt, except you. You're always crystal clear to me" Blaine replied stroking a hand through Kurt's hair like he was a puppy.

"Did you know, when all the boys look at you and you give one of them that look. I get a little jealous" Blaine slurred crawling up to his bed. Kurt followed and held Blaine close. "Why Blaine? Your gorgeous they probably want you too." Kurt said softly into Blaine's hair. "No- not because they don't want me, because they want you. But i don't want them to want you." Blaine could barely make that sentence come out tripping over words and having to stutter over syllables. "And whys that babe?" Kurt hummed him suddenly feeling tired.

"Cause_ I_ want you" Blaine muttered quietly as his eyes slipped closed and they both comforted the silence with their slow breaths.

* * *

When Blaine woke up he realized his face was pressed up against someones chest and his head felt funny. Groaning he sat up to see his legs and body entertwinned with Kurt's. _'What happened last night?'_ Blaine questioned himself as he slipped away from Kurt. Seeing his gold box laying out with the small plastic bag hanging next to it it dawned on him. He got stoned.

Running his hand across his face he looked over at Kurt who mumbled something in his sleep and turned over on his side. Blaine watched him for a while, the way his hair wasn't styled and he was in rough clothes that he slept in. And if Blaine got close enough he could even see the little wave of freckles that flowed over his perfectly structured nose.

Coming to his senses and shaking his head Blaine muttered "Pull yourself together Blaine. You're not fucking Edward Cullen" Rolling his eyes at his own sappiness Blaine made his way to Kurt stretched out on his bed and gripped his shoulder "C'mon Kurt, get up" A small mumble and Kurt's eyes fluttered open revealing the sea of crystal blue that was hidden so easily by a curtain of porcelain.

"So I see you're not dead." Kurt groaned pushing himself up and rolling his neck until a crack erupted. "What the fuck happened to me?" Blaine asked sitting by Kurt's knees. "You were an absolute idiot and you scared me to death." Kurt snapped back pushing Blaine roughly.

Blaine moved back raising his hands in surrender "Sorry man, i'm not gonna do it again though, i cant even remember anything." Blaine croaked flopping back on the bed. Suddenly Kurt remembered the teary conservation he had with Blaine and opened his mouth to ask if he was alright. But this was Blaine; one move on his feeling and he would shut you out; literally he'd kick Kurt out and not speak to him till tomorrow.

"Good." Kurt said instead.


	6. Framed?

A/N: Chapters short sorry, I really wanted to post something but I didn't really have any good ideas; I know I suck sorry. Enjoy

* * *

Blaine woke up on one Saturday feeling fine, as he normally did. But what he didn't expect to be doing at five past eleven was running down the road frantically and racing to Kurt's door. His heart was beating so fast it sent rhythms of adrenaline through his entire body, his breathing was now erratic and it burned his lungs when he breathed in the cold air.

He was running so hard he ran straight into Kurt's door and continued to banging repetitively "KURT!? C'MON I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!" Blaine shouted moving back a bit so that he could look up into Kurt's window. When the door unlocked Kurt eyes were wide and was still in his night cloths. "THE FUCK BLAINE!?" He shouted back rubbing sleep out of his eyes. A loud siren erupted from down the road and Blaine sprinted in and slammed the door shut. Kurt stood stunned as Blaine started pacing his hallway, "What did you do Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly looking down at the floor. Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt the clear disappointment in his posture "I-" Blaine started then couldn't he just couldn't explain it. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Kurt screamed looking up and him his eyes as cold as ice.

Blaine flinched back "Kurt- I, I didn't do anything. They're blaming me for something I didn't even do!" Blaine shouted back filling with anger that tingled all the way to his toes. Kurt look unimpressed and scoffed walking past Blaine briskly and walking up to his room. "You've gotta believe me babe." Blaine said gently touching Kurt's elbow on the fourth step.

Kurt sighed and turned to look at Blaine; eyes softer but still that small stream of disappointment. Grabbing Blaine's hand they walked up to Kurt's room and Kurt sat him on the bed then started getting dressed. After a few minutes Kurt stopped and stood up straight. "Explain then."

* * *

_ Earlier this morning Blaine had just been walking around, he had nothing else to do really, Kurt was still in bed after a long night out at scandals, or an early morning. Whatever. So he was just walking around shops, he lived close by to the mall and he just wanted to look._

_He walked into Macy's and just looked. He didn't even touch anything, but suddenly alarms were going off and people were running at him shouting stuff about stealing and we've seen you before._

_Blaine panicked. He was on his last warning with the police, so he ran. After running for ten minutes he know they would get him some way, they knew who he was, they knew his face and they would get him no matter what. But he just couldn't stop his feet running, he didn't want to stop. He almost felt like he could run away from his fears._

_But then they hit him just as hard as he hit Kurt's door. They followed him like a plaque._

* * *

Blaine described what happened in as much detail as he could easily slipping out the feeling part and Kurt just stood there one leg in his jeans and his shirt in his hands. "Jesus Blaine, couldn't you have just explained? They're gonna come here you know?" Kurt sighed quickly pulling his clothes on and sitting beside Blaine, he placed his hand on his thigh and rubbed gently.

They suddenly jumped as a loud knock resounded around the house. "I'll go." Blaine said standing up. "Blaine wait." Kurt said as Blaine got down the stairs. He ran up to him and jumped into his arms, "Be good." Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's running a hand through his hair and stroking his face.

Then Blaine was gone and he was pulling the door open to reveal the two burly police officers looking at him sternly. "Whats up boys? Ready for an orgy?" Blaine questioned putting his hands up and walking out. Kurt chuckled, "Last chance gone Anderson, time you got some discipline." One on the police officers grunted. The taller one laughed darkly "See how hard you are in Juvie."

And so Blaine stayed at Juvie for a week it spread around school so quickly even Kurt was surprised but no one treated him differently they almost seemed more scared of him . On Monday a week after that Saturday Kurt was walking into school when a hand clamped on his shoulder "Miss me?". and there was Blaine standing behind him looking exactly the same apart from - "Is that a lip ring?" Kurt asked running a finger along the smooth gold. "Suits you" He said as he turned and walked away.


	7. Humping in Locked Classrooms

_A/N : don't hate me?I went through some really rough stuff lately and I've been insane busy. But i'm back now and hopefully uploading regualrly again. Do you still love me? :3 _

* * *

To say the thin gold ring that now lived on Blaines lip was the only thing different about him would be one of the biggest understatements ever. Kurt hadn't noticed at first of course, he'd noticed about 5 minutes into first period. Instead of moving to sit next to Kurt in the middle row as per usual; he went and sat next to James Riley He was above the rank Badass, he was one of those people that you rarely saw because they spent the majority of the time in juvie or just couldn't be fucked to show up.

Kurt turned and raised an eyebrow at Blaine who just smirked and turned to continue his conversation with Riley; Wait what? That was sign one. Sign two was the excessively large amount of cigarettes he had started consuming. More so then what he had been a month prior. Kurt was starting notice the lingering smell of cigarettes constantly on his breath the brief moments he saw him. It seemed the rest of the school population were slowly noticing the difference in their relationship as well. Kurt started receiving confused looks and even some with pity; that was until he growled at him and they flinched away. Kurt was pissed, and that was never a good sign.

When Blaine didn't meet him after school by the bleachers he nearly had a full freak out right there in front of the jocks and cheerleaders. So he went home leaving Blaine without a lift not even the slightest bit of sympathy etching his mind. But the quick glances he gave to his phone during the drive home and the hours he spent doing nothing at home was what spurred more anger into him.

Walking into school the next day Kurt knew people were aware of his anger and would hopefully, if they had any sense at all, leave him alone. But apparently Blaine thought he didn't belong in that category. As Kurt was waling through the crowds of stupid teenagers with his head tilted upwards an all too familiar hand gripped his elbow.

Kurt hissed through his teeth, as Blaine looked at him amused and pulled him into a classroom locking the door behind. "Would you like to tell me what's happened to upset you so bad? who am I gonna have to punch?" Blaine said his fists clenching as he began to realise someone might have messed with Kurt, and no one is allowed to do that. Ever.

"For gods sake Blaine Who do you think you are?! If you want to hurt the person i'm pissed at you best start on self harming sometime soon." Kurt gritted ripping his arm free and taking a step back away from Blaine who's face dropped after Kurts words and was now looking about as comfortable and Kurts dad did when he was showed this months vogue.

"wow, OK, what've I done?" Blaine asked a glare slowly forming on his face, because no matter how important Kurt was to him, he thought all of this was a little bit uncalled for. Kurt scoffed at Blaine words and rolled his eyes "I get that you've got new friends now because of Juvie and you're acting out a bit more because being there has obviously been and increase in your street cred or whatever, but don't ditch me? please? that's the last thing I want." Kurts voice had started off strong and had dropped so quiet that he looked like a kick puppy with his posture losing all of its usual bitchiness.

"I don't-... _Oh Kurt, _the only reason I got out so early was because I had to make a promise to someone inside. I've been dealing and Riley's the main buyer" Blaine stepped forward and placed his hands on Kurts biceps. "You are the only one who I care about. I wont do anything to piss you off again. Promise" By now Blaines hands are resting on Kurts hips and Kurts got his arms wrapped tight around blaines neck.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Kurt whispers and presses his lips once to blaines. But something sparks in Blaine chest, Now's the time to show Kurt And he surges forward, pressing Kurt against the wall and kissing him with all he's got. Kurt freezes for a second, because this is seriously not something he would've expected from Blaine, and then he's kissing back with the same amount of passion. But Blaines so caught up in the moment in Kurts body being under his hands and he's running his fingers under Kurts shirt along hip bones and slightly elegant muscles on his abdomen.

Then his hands drop lower and he can _feel _Kurt, all of him. Kurt's kissing back and it's all happening so fast. Blaines thigh pressed under Kurts crotch and hands are groping while they're getting hard and simple sweet kisses are turning into dirty open mouth kisses filled with want. Blaine's full on rutting against Kurts hands as the fumble against each other.

And then it hits both of them and they're taking sharp intakes of breath and their boxers get wet and they sag against each other.

"Shit" Blaine says pulling back quickly because, he's just humped his _best friend_ and they didn't even speak about it. Kurt's sagged against the wall looking embarrassed. "Fuck" then Blaines grabbing his bag and running out the room.


End file.
